You Shine Brighter Than Anyone
by prettierxdead
Summary: During 6th year Harry tumbles into the exciting world of clubs, drugs, and relationships while people find that Hermionie isn't the good girl she seems to be. HPDM
1. The Prism

Summary: During 6th year Harry tumbles into the exciting world of clubs, drugs, and relationships. Harry/Draco.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot.

* * *

**You Shine Brighter Than Anyone**  
Chapter 1

If one was to look for Harry Potter, they would undoubtedly place a bet that he was safe and sound sleeping in Dudley's second room since it was close to midnight on a Saturday. Little did they know that the Dursley's house was the last place that Harry would be for the last day before school started. They would have much better luck finding him at 'The Prism'.

Harry was ready for some excitement. The fun kind, that is. Not the kind he was used to. Although many people believed that he enjoyed constantly being the center of attention in the wizarding world, they couldn't be farther off. The only time he liked being the center of attention was at 'The Prism'. He met there with a few other witches and wizards from Hogwarts who simply wanted to escape the turmoil that surrounded their unusual and complicated lives.

One witch who you wouldn't expect to be there was Hermione Granger. Although she didn't approve of Harry's new 'hobbies' as she preferred to refer to them as, she always made sure that Harry was safe and also made sure that he didn't take anything too far like he was close to doing right now. Grasping his arm, Hermione shook her head and said exasperatedly,

"Harry, seriously, just let it go."

"No, Hermione, I won't let it go! He has no right to do this to us. We're regulars here!" Harry's body was practically shaking at this point. The new bouncer at the club gave him another deprecating look. This was his first day on the job and he really didn't want any trouble.

"Look, man, I don't want this situation to elevate. You're not 18 yet and therefore not able to enter this club. There's an age limit and unless you have a special waver from the owners of the club, I can't let you in until you're the right age."

Hermione was really starting to become scared. Harry's eyes were blazing and he looked as though he might attack the bouncer although the guard had at least 100 pounds on him. Harry, on the other hand, seemed oblivious to this fact. Just as he was about to advance forward a familiar head poked out of the doorway.

"Harry, mate, good to see you! Same to you Hermione! Why so late?" Seamus Finnegan asked. He and his parents co-owned this club and kept it open in the summer as a way to gain a little extra income.

"Well," Harry said as he glared at the bouncer, "_Someone_ is refusing us access."

At this the bouncer lowered his head apologetically at Seamus. "Sorry, sir, but I wasn't aware that these two were friends of yours."

Seamus shook his head and grinned wildly at both Hermione and Harry before grasping both of their hands and dragging them inside the clubs doors. Once they were both inside he turned to them and gave them a sheepish look. "God, guys, sorry about that. The new bouncer is a little thick."

"No problem," Harry said as he could feel all his previous anger and frustration slip away with the pounding techno music that was reverberating off the walls of the club. His body immediately loosened up as he started to dance around both Seamus and Hermione. "Come on guys, let's get this party started!" With this stated he began to wander off into the crowd of people swaying and moving to the beat.

Since neither Hermione nor Seamus were very good dancers they opted to just chill at the bar and watch as Harry 'worked his magic' so to speak. When he danced with different people through out the night numerous others would stop to watch him. There was no doubting it; he was beautiful. His raven locks rested about half an inch below his ears and was dusted with glitter. His face was now unobscured by glasses since he had switched to contacts and his long lashes were also glitter covered. His dark blue jeans were tight and showed off the lithe body that he had acquired from years of quidditch while his forest green t-shirt clung snugly to his abs. He had gotten his lip pierced with snake bites during the earlier part of the summer and his overall look pulled together in a way that made it hard to tear your gaze from him. No wonder there were so many people staring longingly at him.

Among those people was another beautiful boy with a shocked look on his face. He was equally as beautiful as the boy dancing although his hair was such a blond color that it appeared almost to be silver. His thoughts were running rampant although the central idea was the same. _'Who would have thought that the fucking 'Golden Boy' would have those moves and those looks?'_ Despite himself and found himself not hating the boy before him, but _admiring _him. As he walked out of the club he shook his head as though that would rid him of his new found feelings.

Meanwhile Harry was making his way over to Hermione and Seamus at the bar. "Hey guys!" Harry said loudly over the music as he sat down on a stool. Brushing the sweat and hair out of his emerald eyes and proped himself up with an elbow on the table. "How was I?"

"Wonderful!" Seamus said laughing. "You really have a gift, you know that right?"

Harry only blushed in return. He'd been told that so many times that he was starting to believe that it was true. Maybe he wasn't really as wothless as his muggle relatives told him he was. As Harry was thinking about this the barista made her way over to him with a sly smile on her face.

"Hey there," She said as she leaned towards him, "You looked awesome out on the floor."

Harry blushed again. "Thanks, I just let the music take me. I do get pretty tired though."

As he said this, she grasped his hand and slipped something in it. "This could help you, " she said with a wink and then stalked off to get more customers drinks.

When Harry opened his hand he saw a tiny dull red pill with a horse stamped into it. He recongnized it as ecstacy, thanking a higher being that he didn't even have to pay for it, and swallowed it. He stayed at the bar for around an hour just chatting with his friends before he started feeling the effects. At first his vision seemed to get a little fuzzy and the familiar urge to put his eye drops came but he resisted it. Then he felt an intense calm and it seemed as though the heart pounding beats were the only thing in the room. His body began to move on it's own and soon he was back out on the dance floor completely refreshed.

After another two hours of dancing the club was finally closing. He and Hermione hugged Seamus good bye and began the thirty minute walk home. Harry was still a little out of it from the pill and kept hugging Hermione and telling her that he loved her, but she knew that this would all wear off after a good nights sleep. As they walked down the tree lined street both friends felt a sense of quite peacefulness. When they reached the Dursleys and hugged goodnight Harry could only hope that the peaceful feeling would last by the time they got to Hogwarts tomorrow. With this last thought he walked upstairs and collapsed into bed to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

Hooray, I've finally got back into gear and decided to take sometime to write again!  
I know Draco wasn't really in here that much yet but I'll get to that eventually.  
Reviews are greatly appreciated! 

Much love.


	2. School Supplies

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

School got cancelled today because of all the snow so I got some free time to write.  
Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**You** **Shine Brighter Than Anyone**  
Chapter 2 

Harry turned over irritably in bed and swatted at his alarm clock to shut it off. He only succeeded in knocking it off the bedside table and onto the floor with a loud thud and consequently was forced to leave the warm haven of his bed. Sighing, he placed his feet on the icy floor. Deep shivers rang through his body as he bent down, retrieved the alarm clock, and put it back in its proper place. When he glanced at the alarm clock he groaned, realizing that he only had half an hour to get ready before the Weasleys' would come by floo to collect him and his things and then go to Diagon Alley for some shopping.

Hedwig still asleep in her cage and for that Harry was thankful. Otherwise he'd have to take the time to feed her now and that meant loosing very precious time he needed to get himself together. He quickly took a shower, got dressed in an outfit similar to the one he wore to 'The Prism' last night, and began to drag his trunk and Hedwig's cage down the steps to the front of the fireplace. Looking at the clock mounted on the wall of the living room, Harry was relieved to see that he still had six minutes to spare. He opened Hedwig's cage and gently stroked her feathers.

"Come on girl, wake up. Ron's going to be here soon!" Harry continued to stroke her as she opened one eye and regarded him carefully. Soon enough she nipped his fingers affectionately and hopped down from the bar to the bottom of the cage. Harry placed her food in front of her and then shut the cage securely. Just at that moment, Ron appeared in a flash of green flames.

"Harry how'd your summer g-," He stopped mid-word and stared at Harry.

Harry stared back in confusion. "Ron, what's your problem?"

At this point Ron raised a hand to his lips and widened his eyes even more. It was then that Harry understood. "Oh, you mean my piercings! Merlin, Ron, you really scared me for a second!"

Ron continued staring but as more Weasleys started flooing in his gaze was torn away and he looked towards the fireplace. Out came Fred and George who immediately brought Harry into a brotherly hug.

"How are you Harry? Are you ready to do some shopping?" Fred said as he grinned a linked an arm through Harry's.

"I'm sure he is my dear brother. Mum's waiting for us at the Leaky Cauldron so it's best if we get a move on!" George linked his arm through Harry's remaining one and started pulling him towards the fireplace. When he noticed Harry look back behind him he finally saw Ron. Giving him a chastising look, which Harry had thought was impossible for the whimsical twin, he called back to Ron.

"Come on, Ron! What's keeping you?"

"You guys...don't notice anything different?" Ron asked as his face paled considerably.

Both twins looked from Ron and to Harry and then looked back at Ron before shaking their heads. "Nope, now let's get going!" Ron brought a hand to his lips once more before following the three in front of him into the fire place and saying, "The Leaky Cauldron!"

Eventually all four boys stood in the bottom floor of the Leaky Cauldron and soon enough Harry was being fussed over by a delighted Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, dear, how you're your summer? Did your horrid Aunt and Uncle treat you alright? Why didn't you come to visit?" Before Harry could answer her questions she interjected. "You're so thin! Come, come. Before we get your supplies for this year we'll get you something to eat."

"No, really Mrs. Weasley, it's okay. I'll just go get my books now and you can all wait for Hermione to get here." Harry said with a reassuring smile. There were some things that he needed to get that he wouldn't be finding at any of the usual stores. Giving him a wary look, Mrs. Weasley clasped her hands in front of her ample belly.

"Are you sure, dear? I'm sure Fred could wait for Hermione here while we shop." She said with a nervous look.

He waved his hands in a nonchalant fashion before walking out the door. "Trust me, I'll be fine! See you in an hour!" With this being said he walked out the door. After throwing a quick glance back at the weathered building he picked up his pace and headed for an alley seven stores down.

When he reached it he looked behind him for a final time before stepping into what seemed to be complete darkness. After a few moments, though, his eyes adjusted and he was able to take in the familiar sight of the alley. No more than 5 feet across, the alley was packed with cardboard boxes and sinister looking men. Putting on a mask of indifference, Harry sauntered over to a man dressed in a blood red robe with a hood pulled over the majority of his face.

"Taylor?" Harry asked quietly although he knew who the man was. The man nodded his head once and stuck his hand out. Harry looked grudgingly at the dirt stained hand before reaching into his pockets and giving him two hundred dollars of muggle money. After counting the money twice, Taylor gave Harry an ounce and a half of weed and 7 ecstasy pills.

Harry pocketed his 'school supplies' and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. By the time he got there Hermione had arrived and was engaged in a conversation with Ginny. When she saw him she jumped up from her seat and captured him in a warm hug. Draping an arm around his shoulder she flashed him a grin that only a dentists daughter could have.

"And here I thought you had bailed on us! What took you so long?" She asked.

Harry smiled at her but his eyes held an underlying warning. "I had to go get my _school supplies_, Hermione."

As realization dawned on her, her eyes widened. "Oh, school supplies! I'd forgotten all about those. Did you have any trouble getting them?"

Before Harry could answer Ginny joined the pair. "Of course not, Hermione! It's Harry we're talking about. Do you really think the people at Flourish and Blotts would give him any trouble?"

Hermione and Harry shared a secret smile before answering. "You're right, Ginny. What was I thinking?" Hermione said with a grin on her face.

"Alright kids, it's time to get going! Harry dear, could you make sure Ron doesn't forget anything? You know how he gets." Mrs. Weasley said as she began heading out the door.

Ron's face flushed tomato red. "Mom, I'm not a baby! I can look after myself. Right Har?"

Harry nodded his head and waiting until Ron followed his mom out the door before grabbing Ron's wand and two of his school books off the table. Hermione laughed at Ron's forgetfulness as she and Harry left the Leaky Cauldron and caught up with the rest of the group. This year was already turning out to be fun indeed.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated as always!  
Much love.  
) 


	3. The Train

Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but the plot.

Sweet. Once again another snow day with no school which means easier chapter updates.  
This chapter actually is the _tiniest _bit graphic, but actually nothing that bad.  
So go on, get reading!

* * *

**You Shine Brighter Than Anyone**  
Chapter 3

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all standing outside the train on Platform 9 and ¾ saying goodbye to the rest of the Weasley family. None of them could believe that the summer had passed so quickly and it was time to get back to studying and worrying about what houses shared their classes with them. The train conductor blew the warning whistle that signified the last five minutes to say goodbye to family members and quick hugs were shared and promises to be good were spoken. Finally the group headed onto the train to find a compartment.

Ron gave Ginny a scathing look as she sat down next to him in the compartment. "Shouldn't you be sitting with your _boyfriend_ Dean?

Ginny winced at his words. This had been a sore subject between the two of them through out the summer. "I thought I'd spend some time with you since I won't see too much of you since you'll have prefect duty this year."

"Well maybe that wasn't the best idea," Ron said while glaring at Ginny. Looking sadly at Hermione and Harry she gathered her belongings and left the compartment. As the door slid closed Hermione hit Ron hard in the arm.

"Hey!" He said indignantly, "What was that for?" He rubbed his assaulted arm as Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"Ron, how could you do that to her! She just wanted to spend some time with you and you had to hurt her feelings by being rude!"

His hard look softened and he looked sadly at the compartment door as though willing Ginny to come back. Standing up, he ran a hand through his fiery hair.

"I guess I should go apologize. I just don't want her to get hurt, you know? She's my baby sister."

"I know Ron," Hermione said, "But you need to find a better way to show your concern! Besides, we have a prefects meeting in another compartment now so you'll have to wait to apologize until the feast."

She stood up as well and they both waved goodbye to Harry who was now left in the compartment by himself. Sighing, he leaned back into the seat to get comfortable. Maybe now would be a good time to catch up on the sleep he missed from his late night yesterday. Resting his head on the back of the seat he stared out the window and before he knew it he had drifted off.

A couple compartments down sat Draco Malfoy with his friends Blaise, Pansy, and Theodore. Unlike Harry's compartment, which never had a quiet moment when his friends were there, the compartment Draco was in was almost completely silent. Blaise was listening to music, Pansy was reading, and Theodore was sketching. Rather than engage in trifling conversation, each person preferred to speak with meaning. Draco had his forehead pressed against the cool glass and was observing the tranquil countryside that passed by when a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, we've all got to go to the prefects meeting. You'll be okay by yourself?" It was Blaise, Draco's best friend and emotion confidant.

Looking away from the view outside, Draco nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I guess I'll see you at the feast then?"

Blaise gave Draco the thumbs up sign and then proceeded to the meeting with Pansy and Theodore close behind. Draco turned his attention back towards the scene outside the window for a bit before deciding to wander about the train and perhaps find someone to sit with. Every compartment that he looked at was full until he went to one only a couple compartments down. Preparing to sneer if this was yet another full compartment he stuck his head in. Surprised to see that there was only one person inside he stepped in and looked at his new compartment mate.

The boy had his whole body tilted towards the window and his limp body as well as the deep, rhythmic breathing suggested that he was asleep. Draco, figuring that this sleeping wizard was better than no one, sat down on the seat across from him. Only then did he realize just who he was sharing a compartment with.

"Bloody hell," Draco said softly. It was none other than Harry Potter, the Golden Boy, _the fucking Boy Who Lived_, and he was just sitting by himself, no Weasley or Mudblood constantly doting over him or filling his head with their useless chatter. Deciding to move on to a different compartment, Draco stood up and headed towards sliding door of the compartment. It was then that he thought he heard a noise.

He paused, listened intently, and when he heard nothing he continued towards the doors. That's when he heard it again. Yes, he was definitely hearing something. Turning around slowly, Draco looked at Harry. He was no longer facing the window but instead was spread eagled on the seat with a look of rapture on his face. His full lips were in the shape of an 'o'. This was the source of the noise Draco had heard.

Harry squirmed in his seat before the noise came again. "Oh!' It was only one word, but suddenly Draco felt his face flush and the feeling that he shouldn't be seeing this came upon him. "Ohhhhh!' The noise was louder now and Draco found himself glancing at the door as though someone would come to their compartment and find him in this situation. Not wanting to have that happen, Draco did the only thing he could think of.

"Potter! Potter, wake up!" When the boy continued to moan and his volume increased Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulders and shook him firmly. "Wake up! I absolutely refuse to be found here with you when you're having a wet dream. Get up **now**!" As though to punctuate this sentence Draco shook Harry once more, violently. At this Harry's eyes fluttered open and upon seeing Draco he immediately brought his wand out of his pocket, pointing it at the other boy.

"What the fuck are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked as his eyes went between Draco and the rest of the compartment as though wondering why he was alone with his second greatest enemy.

Draco's face took on his signature sneer. "Well, excuse me for trying to stop you from moaning loud enough to alert the whole train of your fantasies!" As he said this he used a hand to gesture to Harry's pants where a problem was very evident.

Harry hadn't noticed this until now. A deep blush danced across his cheeks as he shifted his legs in an attempt to conceal his raging hard on. His dream had been an incredible one. Harry had been in a bed of black down comforters and Egyptian cotton sheets. It was dark in the room and a man had come. The man didn't speak and Harry wasn't able to see his face, but he felt as though he knew him. In the dream Harry hadn't been scared as he knew he should have been, but expectant. The man had gracefully climbed into bed with him and kissed his way down his body. When he got to Harry's member he engulfed it with his warm mouth, making Harry arch off the bed and... Harry shook his head and came back to reality. Reliving his dream wasn't going to help get his erection down.

He opened his mouth again to berate Draco but instead was thrown onto him as the train came to a sudden stop. They had reached Hogwarts. Harry picked himself up off of Draco and stood, brushing imaginary dust off of his shirt. Stepping over Draco he exited the compartment and left the train, heading for the carriages that would take him to the school.

"And here I thought I this year was going to have a good beginning," Harry muttered to himself as climbed into the nearest empty carriage. Back on the train a very befuddled Draco Malfoy was thinking the exact same thing himself.

* * *

Reviews are **extremely **appreciated.  
Thanks for reading!  
Much love. 


	4. Scary Carriage Ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing, nothing but the plot!

I haven't updated in a super long time! Sorry about that, school is incredibly hectic and I've been working hard to get my schedual together for next year. You'll see a different side of Harry in this chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

**You Shine Brighter Than Anyone**  
Chapter 4

Draco watched Harry stalk out of the compartment and waited until he was out of sight to stand up. He ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes in frustration. 'The one time I try to save Potter from a humiliating experience he screams at me and then threatens me with his wand. No wonder I've never tried to help him before!' Draco thought as he walked out of the compartment as well.

By the time Draco reached the carriages it was like a replay of the compartments all over again. Each carriage that he checked was full until he reached one that was seemingly completely empty. By the time he had hopped inside it was apparent that today was most definitely not his day. Sitting in the only available carriage was once again none other than Harry Potter.

The younger wizard looked up with a glare that almost stopped Draco in his tracks. 'Thank the Gods that looks don't _really_ kill.' He thought to himself. Regaining his composure Draco stalked as far away from Harry as possible and sat down on the opposite side of the carriage. Although Draco had prepared himself for more berating comments the situation that unfolded before him was much, much worse.

Harry sat with his arms crossed and his posture completely upright. He twirled his wand between his fingers as though it was a drum stick and turned his head towards Draco. Draco, although trying his hardest to ignore Harry, felt the stare burning into him and chanced a look up.

He had never seen a look like that in his life. Harry's emerald eyes glinted manically and his grin showed all his perfectly white teeth. As graceful as a lion his got up from his black velvet seat and slid right next to Draco. Draco, as one might do when completely terrified but trying to hide it, turned his head in the opposite direction and attempted to focus on the suddenly intriguing fabric of the seat. Harry would be having none of this and grasped Draco's face in between his thumb and forefinger, forcing Draco to look directly into his eyes.

"I hope you realize," He said, his voice a smooth baritone, "That what happened on the train stays between you and I."

Draco began to nod his head but Harry gripped his face harder causing him to wince.

"Don't try the subtle 'nodding of the head' shit with me. This must be a spoken promise."

"I _promise._" Draco said while glaring at the boy in front of him. His jaw was beginning to cramp up from all the continuous pressure and he wasn't quite used to being ordered about.

Harry let go of his face and gave his cheek a harder then expected slap before edging towards the exit of the carriage. Draco had begun to stand and examine his tender face when Harry's head popped back in. Sighing, Draco threw another angry look in his direction.

"What do you want now?"

Harry's face took on another terrifying grin.

"I just forgot to mention one tiny thing. If you happen to break that promise you made me I'll make _you_ a promise. Your life will be a living hell until the day you die."

With this said he bounded out of the carriage and left a very angry and somewhat scared Draco in his wake. 'How dare he treat me like that!' Draco thought. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys were simply shown respect regardless of the situation. Harry had certainly changed over the summer and a back bone seemed to be one of the new assets he acquired. Shaking his head in disbelief Draco climbed out of the carriage and began making his way across the grounds to the Great Hall.

Harry, having gotten a head start, was already there and seated at his house table. He also shook his head in disbelief. It only figures that with his luck Draco Malfoy would happen to come into his compartment during a wet dream. Too bad Draco couldn't help him take care of the problem that had arisen from that dream…

Harry shook his head a second time. Draco was nothing but an evil prat. He had tortured Harry every day of his life from the moment they had met and therefore shouldn't even be worth thinking about, but Harry couldn't help thinking of him anyway.

It was hard _not _to think of someone who looked that perfect. With a lithe body, bright smile, and porcelain skin it was hard to find anything that would turn you off about him, but Harry had indeed found something. Draco had a lack of respect for him and until he could learn to respect Harry it was impossible for any kind of relationship to begin, friendship or otherwise.

Harry had been wishing that Draco would get over himself for four years now. Ever since the summer after second year Harry had realized that despite the animosity between the two of them he had developed something akin to affection towards Draco. Unfortunately he had also realized that Draco did not feel similar.

That was one of the reasons that Harry had changed so much over this past summer. Not only had he gotten better looking, but he had also realized how to become manipulative and even scary if the time called for it. In his opinion it was okay if Draco was afraid of him before he respected him. As long as he eventually respected him every thing that would happen between now and then would be worth it.

As though on cue Draco walked through the doors of the Great Hall and sat down at the Slytherin table. Harry glanced over and noticed that he looked quite cute when pissed off. Chuckling to himself, he glanced up at Dumbledore who, now that the first years had finished being sorted, was finishing his speech. Soon enough it was over and food flooded the tables.

Both Ron and Hermione sidled across from him and began picking out food. After about five minutes of picking up everything from chicken wings to double fudge brownies Ron finally noticed Harry and Hermione's open mouths. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm a growing boy, I've got to eat you know!"

Hermione grinned and slapped his hand away from a basket of cinnamon rolls.

"That's exactly what you said at the prefects meeting when you ate ten packs of chocolate frogs!"

Harry laughed along with his friends as he was reminded of how much he always missed school during the last few weeks of summer. These people, the atmosphere, and the feeling of constant certainty were always comforting. Plus there was never a dull moment at Hogwarts.

After Ron finished his fourth helping of dinner it was time to head up to their house dorms. The first years were shown around by the Head boy and girl until finally it was so late that only Ron, Harry, and Hermione were left in the common room. Hermione was already getting started on studying and Harry was listening to music. Ron, who had been drifting off, finally pulled himself out of the plush chair in front of the fire.

"Well," He said yawning, "I'm going up to bed. You coming Harry?"

"Uh, yeah, Ron. I'll be up in little bit." Harry said with a quick glance at Hermione.

Ron seemed to miss the exchange of looks and just nodded his head as he walked heavily up the steps to the boy's dorms. All that eating had made him exhausted and he was ready for a good nights sleep. His two best friends were night owls anyway.

As soon as he was out of sight Harry and Hermione looked at each other triumphantly. Patting his robe, Harry motioned for Hermione to stand up. Linking arms the two friends walked right out of Gryffindor tower.

_Going to bed indeed._

* * *

Gasp! Where are they going?  
I guess you'll have to review to motivate me so you can find out.  
hah.  
**Thanks for reading!**


	5. High

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

**Warning:** This Chapter has drug use in it. If you don't like that kind of thing don't read it.

* * *

**You Shine Brighter Than Anyone**  
Chapter 5

"I thought he'd never leave!" Hermione said with a smile and a shake of her head.

"Me either!" Harry agreed as he pulled a small black pouch out from his robes.

The two teens began walking through the dark hallways and occasionally apologizing to the portraits that they woke up. After ten minutes of walking through darkness they came to a narrow staircase of black marble steps. Grinning to each other they began a race to the top of the astronomy tower and once they reached the large balcony at the top they collapsed panting.

One she had caught her breath Hermione gave him a smug look.

"I won again!" She said, pumping her fist into the air. Reaching into her pocket she brought out a back of vanilla clove cigarettes. Lighting one she took a deep drag and relaxed into the wall behind her while pulling another one to hand to Harry.

Reaching into the black pouch he first produced a couple of vanilla candles and lit them so that the balcony had a source of light. Then he took the cigarette from Hermione, tapped the tobacco out, and set it down. The next thing that he brought out of the pouch was a small baggie of weed. Breaking it up into his left hand he then used his right hand to pack it into the emptied cigarette. Once it was a full as he could get it he twisted the filter off and lit the joint.

He leaned against the same wall as Hermione and inhaled. After a few seconds he handed it to Hermione who repeated the action and passed it back to him. Once they finished it they decided to use their glass bowl. Just as Harry was pulling it out of his black pouch Hermione held up a hand. Putting a finger to her lips she motioned towards the steps where the sound of footsteps could be heard. Blowing out the candles bother Hermione and Harry sat completely still until a person emerged from the steps.

He had shaggy brown hair, bright blue eyes, and thick black rimmed glasses. He was tall and thin but not lanky in the way that Ron was. He carried himself gracefully and confidently.

Theodore Nott had been going to the astronomy tower for as long as he could remember. Pulling out a Newport and lighting it he walked out to the balcony and was surprised to find Harry and Hermione giggling madly at him.

"Thank the Gods," Harry said laughing, "that it's just you. You have no clue how paranoid I was when I heard you coming."

Theo, not wanting to intrude into their privacy, began moving towards the steps again. He didn't really know either of them and didn't want to bother them. Hermione noticed him leaving and stood up.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Theo turned back around and gave her a confused look.

"I didn't want to bother you so I-"

He got cut off by Harry.

"You're not bothering us! You can come chill with us if you're up for it. What's your name, anyway?"

Theo smiled and sat down next to them as Harry began relighting the candles and finished breaking the weed up into the glass bowl.

"I'd love too. I'd Theo Nott and I'm in Slytherin."

Although Theo expected both students take back their offer to hang out Harry just stuck out his hand.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Hermione Granger." He said as Theo shook his hand. "We're both in Gryffindor. "

Hermione waved to Theo, smiled, and then lit the bowl. After a few moments she blew smoke through her nose. As she tried to pass the bowl to Theo she noticed his confused look.

"Haven't you ever smoked bud before?" She asked

Theo shook his head and when Harry saw this he smiled.

"You're in for a treat then! Do you see this hole on the side?"

Theo nodded his head.

"Okay, all you do is put one finger over that, it's called the choke by the way, and hold the bowl with your hand. Then you hold the lighter with your other hand, light the weed, and then inhale. You got that?"

Theo nodded his head once again and lit the bowl. His eyes got wide and he started to cough. Hermione reached over and patted his back while looking at him sympathetically. Theo passed the bowl to Harry and began to look embarrassed. Hermione saw this and shook her head.

"It's okay. Everyone coughs their first couple of times."

After the newly formed trio had smoked five bowls Theo had stopped coughing and everyone had moved on to paranoia and laughing. Blowing out the candles, Harry began to pack everything back into his black pouch. Theo started to try and stand up but was tripping and tipping over. Hermione thought this was hilarious and had to run over and hug him. 'He's was definitely going to have to come smoke with us more often!' She thought as she tried to steady him.

Harry had finished collecting all their belongings by that time and they started to walk down the dark steps and back to their respective dorms. Although they were in opposite directions Harry and Hermione walked Theo to the Slytherin dorms to make sure he got there okay.

Theo, never having been high before, was reveling in the experience. He felt completely unworried, which was a feeling he hadn't had in years, and everything was completely hilarious. Just watching the way Hermione's curls bounced when she walked was enough to start him laughing again. He also began to feel hungry. He expressed this feeling to Harry who began laughing as well.

"You've got the munchies, man!"

Theo still looked confused to Harry clarified.

"It's when you get really hungry after you smoke. Try to fight it though. Otherwise every time you smoke you're going to have to go down to the kitchens and try to eat the weirdest stuff. Trust me; you'll even start to eat as much as Ron Weasley!"

At this Theo began laughing. Although he wasn't in Gryffindor he had heard about the Weasly's legendary appetite. Suddenly they were at the Slytherin portrait but he could barely remember walking there. 'Weird.' he thought, 'but so cool.' He waved goodbye to the two Gyffindors and entered the common room.

Now that Theo was safely back in his dorm Harry and Hermione began walking to Gryffindor. They tried not to be too loud but some of the snoring portraits set them into giggling fits again. Finally they got to the portrait and went inside.

Collapsing in the chairs closest to the fire place Harry and Hermione smiled and gave each other high fives.

"So, what do you think of Theo?" Hermione asked.

Harry got a thoughtful look on his face.

"I actually really like him. He's super nice for being in Slytherin."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. She had thought the exact same thing. Not to mention that he was really cute…

'Stop! You've just met him!'

Her mind told her this but she couldn't help it. He was not only nice but really funny. Just the kind of guy she always fell head over heels for. Although all of Gryffindor thought that she was madly in love with Ron Weasley, they were wrong. They were only best friends and she could never be anything other than friends with him.

Harry's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Which CD do you want to listen to?" He asked, holding out two of them.

Hermione bit her lip.

"Uhh, I think I want the mix tonight."

Grinning, Harry popped the mix into the CD player and pounding techno beats filled the room. He felt as though he was _in_ the music, not just listening to it. As he started moving to the beat only one thought was left in his mind.

'Thank the gods for a soundproof common room!'

* * *


	6. Unanimous Decision

Disclaimer: I still own nothing and it's not going to change.

Alright, so this is the chapter where your questions about where the distance between Harry and Ron comes from are answered.  
In the next couple of chapters the reason why Ron was upset at Ginny on the train will be revealed also.  
This chapter isn't very exciting, but was a necissary addition for the plot.  
Hope you like it regardless!

* * *

**You Shine Brighter Than Anyone**   
Chapter 6

Ron Weasley has never been an early riser. By the time he woke up in the morning the sun had long since been pouring through the window next to his bed and most of his house mates were already halfway through breakfast. Rubbing his eyes and wiping the drool from his mouth he rolled out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom.

As he stripped out of his boxers and stepped into the warm stream of water from the shower he sighed contentedly. He scrubbed down with the shower gel the house elves had left for him and upon reading the label he smiled. 'I didn't even know 'Fresh Morning Dew' had a smell.' He thought as he toweled off. They always seemed to try to relate shower gels to nature.

He slung the towel around his hips and began walking towards the end of his bed to where his trunk was, shivering as the cold air hit his body. Choosing a maroon short sleeve t-shirt and snug fitting grey jeans he put them on and proceeded to admire himself in the mirror.

The clothes fit perfectly on his slightly muscular physique and long frame. His face was a combination of beautiful physical attributes. Bright blue eyes shone through long, thick eyelashes. His cheeks and nose had shocks of freckles spread across them as though a painter had dipped his brush into golden brown paint and flicked it, making his skin a dotted canvas of constellations. Full lips and a softly defined chin completed a human masterpiece.

After Ron approved of the way his outfit looked, he went about fixing his hair. He had grown it out a bit during the summer and the bright sun had changed the color from a shocking orange to a softer reddish blond. Sweeping it off to the side of his face he left his room and began walking down the steps to the common room.

Harry awoke to the sound of footsteps descending the stairs next to the couch he had fallen asleep on after last night's activities. Rolling over so that he'd be facing the back of the couch he tried to fall back into the great sleep he'd been having. This method proved unsuccessful as a voice called out to him.

"Hey, Harry, are you awake?"

"Mmhmm." Harry replied into the fabric of the couch.

Groaning, Harry rolled back over and blinked bleary eyed at Ron. He sat up and stretched before looking over at the other couch where Hermione was sleeping with a peaceful smile on her face. He yawned and squeezed his eyes shut once more before turning his attention back to Ron.

"Whaddya want?" Harry asked, his words slurring together and resonating sleep.

Ron pointed to the clock that hung above the fireplace.

"It's a little past ten and I thought I'd get you up incase you wanted to get something for breakfast."

Harry shook his head. "Nah, you go ahead Ron. I know you're probably dying to get down there."

"You've got that right!" Ron said grinning. "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, of course."

With this Ron bounded through the portrait hole. Harry smiled after him. It was nice to see that Ron had stopped becoming so dependant upon him. The two friends had spent the summer apart because Mrs. and Mr. Weasley had decided on a 'family summer vacation'.

Harry had been invited, of course, but he had wanted to stay with Hermione and enjoy the summer party scene. Since Harry hadn't come Ginny's boyfriend, Dean, had come along instead. Overall, Harry had decided that the short separation had been good for Ron seeing as Ron was finally coming into a person all his own.

Dragging himself up from the cushy couch, Harry started to walk over to Hermione to wake her when he noticed a bright blue piece of parchment that was tacked up on the common room bulletin board. Taking a detour in that direction he stopped in front of the parchment and skimmed it. Grinning, he ran to the sleeping Hermione and shook her awake.

Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced around the room.

"What's happened, Harry? Has there been an attack on the school?" As she said this her eyes scoured the room as though hiding behind the nearest chair might be Voldemort himself.

Harry only grinned at her. "No, nothing bad has happened. Actually, what's happened is great! Come over here and read this!"

Hermione, still looking wary, slowly made her way over to the bulletin board and read the same blue parchment Harry had. When she was finished she turned to Harry with a smile that only made him grin wider.

"We don't have to start classes for a month?" She asked, eyes sparkling.

Harry threw himself back onto the couch. "Nope, we have a whole month to do whatever we please. I can't believe that 'the faculty has unanimously decided to give the students time to get to know each other and establish friendships with individuals of opposing houses.' Gotta love how Dumbledore really believes that we'll be making an effort to befriend people from, dare I say it, Slytherin!"

Hermione smacked him playfully.

"Don't be so house discriminate!" She said with a smile. "And besides, I know you don't think they're _that_ bad. Don't try to tell me you haven't taken a fancy to a certain blond boy from that house!"

At this Harry's face blushed wildly. He got up on his knees to look over the back of the couch and after he was convinced that the common room was empty he looked back at Hermione. Sitting back down and leaning forward towards his friend, he acquired a suspicious look on his face.

"Who told you?" He asked, as though anyone had known that he liked Draco in the first place.

"No one told me, Harry. I'm a girl; I know these types of things." She said, mock seriously.

When Harry gave her a look that clearly said that he didn't believe her, she broke back into a grin.

"Alright, so maybe you make it pretty obvious when you stare at him in the Great Hall, or in the hallways, or…well, you know, pretty much everywhere."

"I can't help it." He said with a devilish grin. "Honestly, 'Mione, have you _seen_ his looks? It's like walking sex!"

She tilted her head to the side as though considering this. Too bad the only Slytherin she could picture at the moment was Theo. After she hadn't replied for a significant amount of time Harry began snapping his fingers in front of her.

"Earth to Hermione! You're spaceship is encountering problems and a crash is eminent. Abort mission! I repeat, abort mission!"

Hermione faux glared at Harry.

"Well, S-ooo-rry! I was just thinking about…" She caught her self right before she revealed her own Slytherin crush. Harry caught this, however, and wasn't about to let her get away with it.

"Ooh! Who is it, 'Mione? Do I know him? Is he cute? He's not in Gryffindor is he? All the guys here are just so blah!"

Hermione began laughing. He was just so excitable. Harry was more boy crazy than anyone she knew.

"Yes, you know him, yes, he's cute, and no, he's not in Gryffindor."

Harry's eyes sparked at this and Hermione could practically see the smoke coming from the wheels churning in his head.

"Aha! It's Theo, isn't it?!"

Hermione didn't answer but with a blush that deep there was no need to.

"Awe, that's so cute Hermione! Do you want me to talk to him? I could get you the hook up!" Harry wiggled his eyes suggestively.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Harry's antics. She had no doubt that he _could _hook Theo and her up, but she wanted to get to know Theo better first. Besides, Harry would most likely have his hands full enough with Draco.

"I'll have to decline that offer, Harry. Spend your energy on capturing Draco's heart."

Harry nodded. He knew it was going to take a while, but he knew he could win Draco over eventually. In the meantime, he decided that it was time to head down to lunch. He was famished!

"What do you think about getting some lunch, Hermione?"

Glancing at the clock, Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Just let me go change and pull my hair back."

"Be my guest. I'll be right here when you're done."

Hermione disappeared from view and was back quickly. Harry raised his eye brows at her speedy change but said nothing as Hermione could have left without getting ready and still looked perfect. Linking arms, the two teens headed out of Gryffindor tower and towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Okay, so hopefully part of the Ron situation has been cleared up.  
Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated as always! 


	7. Hell Yeah

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Finally another chapter! Sorry for not updating for months. I got a little caught up in parties and stuff. Pittsburgh's scene is getting so big it's ridiculous.  
Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**You Shine Brighter Than Anyone  
**Chapter 7

Draco entered the Great Hall and approached the Slytherin table. Instead of finding his usual lunch of egg whites he found an unappetizing Theo slumped in his seat. Moving over to Theo's usual spot, the youngest Malfoy sat down with grace and proceeded to tickle Theo mercilessly.

Theo immediately sat up straight and tried to fend off the onslaught of Draco's slender fingers but it was no use. He opened his mouth to protest, but just as he was about to speak Draco found a particularly sensitive area on his right side and rendered him incoherent. Seeing no other option, Theo jumped up from the table and backed up until he was a significant distance away.

Draco smirked at this and slid into his freshly abandoned seat. Glowering, Theo approached the table. After seeming to asses the situation, he cautiously sat down next to him.

"What was _that_ for?" Theo asked as he pointed his unused fork towards Draco who was already half way done with his breakfast.

Draco glanced up from his eggs with a look of surprise on his face and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious? Not only were you sleeping on the table, but you were doing it in _my _seat!"

"It's not as if I was trying to!" Theo retorted back. "I had a late night!"

Draco chuckled at him in response. "Doing what, studying? It's not as if you have this great booming social life, Theo."

Theo's eyes narrowed at him before he stood up from the table.

"For your information, I just met some new friends last night and we had a fucking great time. They respect me a lot more then you do to say the least!"

With this said, Theo stomped from the table. Right as he was nearing the doors to leave they opened and revealed Harry and Hermione. Draco's mood went for a low level of indignation to betrayal and confusion as he watched Theo's eyes light up at the sight of opposing house members.

The duo smiled in unison when Theo came to a stop in front of them.

"Hey, Theo! What's up?" Harry said while clapping a hand on his back.

Theo's eyes swung back over to Draco and he let out a snort of distaste.

"Nothing really, just trying to ignore Draco. He's being a little bitch this morning all because I sat in his seat."

"So…typical Draco?" Hermione said with a smile. "If you want to come sit with us you're more than welcome."

Theo nodded gratefully and the three friends walked over to the Gryffindor table. If anyone who was already seated thought it was odd that a Slytherin would be joining them they didn't mention it. As Theo, Hermione, and Harry took a seat Ron looked up from his plate.

"Who's this?" He asked, a small bit of suspicion glinting in his eyes.

Hermione waved her hand at him dismissivly.

"Oh Ron, don't give him that look! This is Theo."

Looking far less suspicious, Ron stuck out his hand

"Well, I guess it's nice to meet you then. I'm Ron"

"Ahh, the Boy with the Bottomless Somach! It's nice to meet you, too."

Ron first looked offended, but then his expression turned to one of pride. He jerked his head in the direction of his two best friends.

"So they told you about that, huh? Did they ever tell you about the one time I managed to eat five bags of Every Flavored Beans?"

Theo's eyes widened and he shook his head. With a grin Ron jumped into the story, eager to recount the experience he viewed as one of his greatest food triumphs. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. Theo seemed to have a knack for social encounters. It was nice to see that he hadn't been offended by Ron's initial suspicion and could handle himself among Gryffindors.

On the other side of the Great Hall Draco was noticing the same thing. He slammed his fork down to the table with more force than necessary and looked away from the offending scene before him. As he tried to busy himself with straightening the sleeves of his robe Blaise sat down next to him. Noticing the angry look on his face he got his attention by placing a hand on his arm.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

He cast a quick look over to the smiling Theo who was still engaged in a conversation with the Weasley kid. When he brought his attention back to Blaise he could see he had followed his gaze. Blaise shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"What in the world is he doing over there and why does he look like he's having a good time?"

"Exactly," Draco said with a glare at Theo, "My point. He said earlier that he had made some 'new friends' and had hung out with them last night. I'm pretty sure he means Potter and that mudblood."

Blaise scrunched his face up in disgust before looking back to the Gryffindor table.

"That's messed up. I can't believe they even hung out with him, let alone are still with him today. Everyone knows their little group is stuck up!"

At this statement Draco had to laugh.

"I wouldn't go that far, but I still wonder how Theo managed to become friends with them. Maybe you could help me out, Blaise."

Blaise looked at him skeptically.

"Exactly how could I do that Draco?"

"If he ends up going out tonight with them, I want you to follow him. Find out what they do together and maybe even try to be included. Then find a way to break this new friendship up."

Blaise's eyes lit up with excitement.

"You mean I get to be a spy?!" He said excitedly.

Draco laughed aloud. Blaise had an obsession with Muggle books about spies and secret agents, particularly 007. It was obvious that this appealed to him.

"Yes, Blaise, you get to be a spy."

Blaise pumped his fist in the air.

"Hell yeah!" He shouted.

A few Ravenclaws from the table closest to them looked up in amusement. Blaise saw them and blushed. He got up from the table, waved to Draco, and started walking towards the Dungeons. Surprised, Draco called out to him.

"Hey, where're you going?"

Blaise didn't stop walking but called over his shoulder.

"I'm going to stake out the common room until the festivities begin!"

* * *

I'm going to have the next chapter up in a timely fashion this time.  
Reviews are appreciated as always!  
Much love. 


	8. Special K

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything

Horray for timely chapter updates! Will Blaise's detective work be enough to breakup this newly formed friendship or will he, too, be accepted of his house rivals? Who knows!  
Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**You Shine Brighter Than Anyone  
**Chapter 8

In the Slytherin common room Blaise Zabini was harshly awakened by the sound of a door slamming. Bolting upright, he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the large grandfather clock that was near the fire place. It was already 10pm.

"Fuck!" Blaise said as he scrambled towards the door. Looking down the corridor he managed to catch a glimpse of the back of Theo's head. If he was going to see what he was up to it was now or never.

Slipping out of the doorway and down the corridor he caught sight of Theo going up the stairs that led out of the dungeon with a backpack in tow. Taking a note from his favorite Muggle spies, he stalked Theo at a safe distance. Blaise continued following him this way before he was led to a set of marble steps. Theo reached the top and walked out onto the balcony. Excited greetings bounced down and reverberated off of the walls of the stairwell. The sound made Blaise's ears ring and he swallowed deeply to try to rid himself of the unpleasant feeling.

Out in the open air of the balcony Theo, Hermione, and Harry were enjoying the perfect night. The navy blue of the sky was pierced with hot white stars and there was a light breeze. It would only be a few more months before they'd have to find another place to hang out. The night air would be far too cold by that time.

Oblivious that they were being watched the trio settled down against the far wall and got comfortable. Since they had a free month ahead of them they were going to be up here for a long time, most likely until morning. They sat in silence for a moment until Harry noticed Theo's backpack.

"Hey, what do you have there Theo?" Harry asked with a nod towards the bag.

Theo widened his eyes slightly before looking down to where Harry had indicated. "Thanks for reminding me! I had almost forgotten."

He grabbed the bag and began to unzip the front most compartment. "Since you guys were so accommodating last night, I thought I'd return the favor."

With a mischievous glint in his eyes he pulled out a baggie with clear gel capsules filled with white powder and a few strips of something wrapped in aluminum foil. He took two capsules out of the bag and laid them next to the aluminum foil. After he put the extra capsules away he looked expectantly at Harry and Hermione.

"So, how excited are you?"

Harry reached forward tentatively and picked up one of the capsules.

"It depends. Is this what I think it is?" He said with his eyes brightening.

Theo nodded and smiled. Harry grinned back at him and reached out to pull Theo into a hug. Hermione looked at the two of them, an expression of confusion on her face. Harry noticed this and explained.

"This," he said while holding the capsule between his thumb and forefinger, "Is K."

Hermione's already big brown eyes widened.

"You mean Ketamine?" She said with her eyes even wider "Harry, that's an animal tranquilizer! You can't possibly tell me that you're going to swallow that!"

Harry let out a light scoff.

"Course not, 'Mione!" He raised one eyebrow and smirked as he continued. "I'm going to _snort _it!"

Hermione shook her head. Harry was insatiable sometimes. Maybe having him tranquilized for a little might be a good thing. She looked back to the aluminum strips Theo had set out. She looked up at him and motioned at one strip while Theo nodded his permission. Setting the thin strip on her leg, she carefully began to unfold it. Inside were 3 small squares of colorful gel tabs. Now it was Hermione's turn to hug Theo.

"Thank you so, so much!" She said while clasping his hands.

Theo blushed and looked away nervously.

"Really, it's the least I could do. You guys were so much nicer to me than expected last night. I really didn't think you'd want to hang out with someone from a different house."

"Me either." Said a mocking voice from the stairwell.

The teens on the balcony stood up quickly and turned towards the stairs.

"Show yourself!" Harry said menacingly, brandishing his wand.

From the stairwell came the intruder with his hands splayed palms out. Harry and Hermione observed their uninvited guest. His flawless chocolate, skin slightly slanted eyes with long lashes, and high cheekbones made him look slightly feminine. He carried himself with an air of confidence and regality that showed he thought very highly of himself. Obviously if he was aware he wasn't wanted here he didn't care.

"Blaise!" Theo said in surprise.

Harry, with his wand still pointed at Blaise, looked at Theo.

"You know him?"

Theo smiled. "Yeah, he's one of my friends. He's in Slytherin as well."

With his wand now tucked safely back into his pocket, Harry stuck out his hand.

"I'm Harry," he said with a smile. "Sorry about that. You just scared me a bit."

Blaise seemed to consider this before reaching out and shaking the hand offered to him.

"I'm Blaise, it's nice to meet you." He waved to Hermione who was standing close to Theo. "What's up?"

Hermione waved back, "Nothing really. The fun was just about to get started. You can join us if it's okay with Theo. It's all his stuff."

Blaise looked expectantly at his housemate.

"Of course!"

Hermione smiled and ushered everyone back to their previous spots. As she sat down she looked back up at Blaise. "I'm Hermione, by the way."

Blaise, always the smooth one, reached down and grasped Hermione's hand lightly before kissing it. Hermione giggled. Theo looked away as though what he was seeing pained him before getting down to the matter at hand.

"Alright, so Harry, that's a forty capsule I gave you. I suggest you split it with someone unless you want to be knocked out." Theo warned him as he took out a flat pane of glass from his bag.

Harry nodded. "Anyone want to split this with me?"

Hermione shook her head and held up her doses to show that she was set for the night. She had never done K before but was pretty sure that Ketamine and acid wouldn't be a very fun combination. Theo also declined. He had enough to last him the rest of the year anyway. Blaise, forgetting that he was supposed to be breaking the group up, nodded.

"Sure, why not?"

* * *

It seems that Blaise isn't as competent of a spy as he would like to believe.  
The next chapter will be minorly graphic and have descriptions of different kind of highs.  
Just an early warning if that makes anyone uncomfortable.  
Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated!


	9. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.  
_Warning! This chapter will be slightly graphic!_

Thank you so much for all the support. It's what keeps me excited to continue writing this!  
With that being said, get reading!  
**

* * *

**

**You Shine Brighter Than Anyone**  
Chapter 9

Draco Malfoy woke up in his four poster bed drenched in sweat and sporting a raging hard on. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he looked over to his bedside clock. '11:12PM' brightly flashed at him in red lettering. Turning his head to the left he saw that Blaise wasn't back yet. Knowing Blaise he probably saw his reflection and couldn't stop staring. Some spy. With a sigh, the Slytherin prince pulled himself out of bed and crossed the room to the showers. If he was going to spend the night looking for Blaise then he'd have to take care of his current problem first.

With a flick of his wand the shower turned on to the perfect temperature; just hot enough to burn. Stripping out of his boxers Draco stepped into the spray and leaned back against the cool tile of the wall. Shutting his eyes tightly and wrapping one hand loosely around his erection he thought back to his vivid dream.

He had been flying around the Quidditch pitch for quite some time. He was sweaty and his legs were sore from staying wrapped around his broom. Walking into the locker room for a quiet relaxing shower, alone, he heard a shower already running. Figuring that some careless prick before him had just left it running he proceeded to disrobe before stepping into the tiled area of the showers. At the sight before him his breath caught in his throat.

Some prick _did _leave the water running but that prick was none other than Potter and he was still here, still showering, still completely naked. Draco tried to look away but was struck by the situation in front of him. Potter was lathering his dark locks with shampoo, his eyes closed. As one hand stayed in place the other snaked down his chest and landed in hair that was as dark and unruly as what was on his head. Potter's breath hitched as his hand closed around his member and began moving slowly at first, then quickened. Each time his hand reached the base he would twist it which caused him to arch his back against the tile. Not wanting to interrupt but also not wanting to go back to his room dirty, Draco chose to stay.

As Draco tip-toed across the tiles to a shower of his own, Potter moaned loudly. The simple sound went from Draco's ears straight to his groin causing Draco to let out a small moan of his own. He slapped his hand over his mouth too late, Potter had heard. Potters eyes snapped open and his emerald glare froze Draco in place. The jewel colored eyes assessed the situation, going first from Draco's lack of clothes then to his obvious erection. The Golden Boy's expression turned from one of contempt to one of amusement. He coaxed Draco forward with a finger.

"Come here."

Draco shook his head. There was no way, no fucking _way_, he'd be caught naked in a locker room with the Boy Wonder. Potter's eyes took on a very un-Potter like icy glare.

"I said, _come here_." There was force behind these words and Draco did not dare refuse a second time.

Although he was only a few feet away, walking towards his nemesis felt like it took a life time. Each step he took that brought him closer revealed a little more of a grin on the Gryffindor's face. When they were nose to nose Potter spoke.

"I trust that you kept your word since you gave it to me on the carriage?"

Gulping down the steamy air of the locker room, Draco nodded.

Potter's perfect, infuriating smile widened further. "Good."

And with that single word Potter's perfect smile disappeared behind his even more perfect lips and kissed him hard on the mouth. Draco tried to pull away, but Potter's hands held the back of his head in place. At his second attempt Draco's body was paralyzed as Potter bit lightly on his bottom lip. He felt his legs quiver as he tried to keep his head clear. In order to stay upright, Draco grasped Potter around the waist. Finally Draco's lips were surrendered and Potter looked back down at the other boy's throbbing erection.

"I could help you with that," He practically purred before sliding down on his knees.

Draco broke from his reverie and with one last pump of his hand, came. Spent, confused, and tired but knowing that he still had to go Blaise hunting he rinsed himself off and stepped out of the shower. After spelling himself dry he put on a snug fitting pair of grey jeans and a black t-shirt before heading out of the dormitory and into the dark hallways.

He wondered about aimlessly, only half looking for Blaise because he was spending most of his energy trying to convince himself that his dream had no meaning., when he came to a marble stair case. Even from the bottom step he could faintly hear the voices of other students out past curfew. Perhaps some of them would know where Blaise had wandered off to.

After climbing halfway to the top of the stairs Draco was beginning to hear parts of the conversation clearly.

_"Alright, so Harry, that's a forty capsule I gave you. I suggest you split it with someone unless you want to be knocked out."_

Draco's ears perked up. If he wasn't mistaken, that sounded like Theo. And of course he was with Potter, go figure. He quickened his pace and ascended the steps more rapidly.

_"Anyone want to split this with me?"  
_

He heard Potter again, but where was Blaise? Everything was quiet for a moment. As his foot hit the last step he heard the voice of who he was looking for, although he hadn't expected him to be here.  
_  
"Sure, why not?"  
__  
_Looking at the furthest edge of the balcony he saw Blaise, Theo, Potter, and that mudblood with their backs towards him. He decided it would be best to observe what exactly was going on before he dragged Blaise's sorry ass back to the dormitory.

Harry gave Blaise a high-five. "That's what's up Blaise!" He said before breaking the gel capsule in two over the glass. From his back pocket he pulled out a Muggle credit card and two small straws. With the credit card he separated the pile of fine white powder into two equal parts. He then handed Blaise the card and one of the straws.

"I don't know how you like your bumps," He said with a shrug. "You can cut them yourself, right?"

Blaise nodded. It took him a short time to cut 6 small lines. He snorted three in succession, alternating nostrils. When he was done he handed Harry back the card and leaned against the wall, satisfied. Harry nodded in approval before repeating Blaise's actions.

Draco had seen enough. Putting on his signature sneer, he stepped out of the shadow of the stairwell and out onto the balcony.

"So there you are, _Blaise_."

* * *

Blaise has been found! Too bad he wasn't helping Draco out.  
The way Draco handles this in the next chapter may surprise you so keep an eye out for the next update!  
Reviews are appreciated as always. 


	10. Orange Juice

**Disclaimer: **In no way do I own, or claim to own, anything Harry Potter related.

Sorry this took a little while. School started and with all my AP and honors classes it's crazy. I can barely squeeze in all my assignments let alone a new chapter every few days. Thankfully I didn't totally forget about this story and set aside some time today to finish up this chapter. Enjoy it!

* * *

**You Shine Brighter Than Anyone**  
Chapter 10

While the rest of the group jumped up in alarm Blaise stayed leaning against the wall, seemingly completely unconcerned that he had been caught doing less than adequate spy work and fraternizing with the enemy.

"Draco, how nice to see you," He said smoothly, "I have three more lines left. You're welcome to do them if you want."

Draco chose to ignore him. "What the fuck are you doing up here?"

Blaise raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Well, Dumbledore gave us this month off to get to know people from other houses so…" He waved his hand, gesturing to the balcony as though suggesting to Draco that the rest was obvious.

Draco turned to Theo and sneered. "I suppose that's your excuse, too."

Theo simply nodded before sitting back down. Harry and Hermione followed suit. Draco looked at each of them in an appraising way before sitting down in the circle himself.

"Fine." He said grudgingly.

Blaise looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean, 'Fine'?"

Draco smiled wickedly before pointing to the pane of glass. "Give me those lines."

About a foot away Theo and Hermione were beginning their own party. Hermione was dissolving her gel tabs under her tongue while Theo was unwrapping three hits for himself. After placing them under his tongue to dissolve he put the rest of the aluminum covered hits away. While in his book bag he noticed a small cellophane bag that he hadn't noticed before. Upon pulling it out he found a ten pack of rolls.

"Bloody hell," he said while recounting the pills.

Hermione, having heard this, scooted closer to him and peeked over his shoulder. She rubbed her hands over her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. No, this all seemed very real.

"You can't be serious!" She said gleefully.

Draco, who had been spending much of his time slumped against the wall, sat up slowly.

"What? What is it?"

Theo turned around and showed him the lucky find. Draco grinned wildly and in his drug induced forgetfulness grabbed Harry's arm and shook. Harry, frightened but shivering in excitement from the innocent touch, looked over at Theo. When he saw the ecstasy he managed to get into an upright position.

"Are you going to save them or do you want to take them now?"

Theo thought for a moment before dumping some into his hand.

"Fuck it, let's take them now!"

Theo immediately took one and swallowed it before passing one to each of his companions. Hermione looked at the stamp closely. There was a large 'G' on the front and a woman on the back.

"G-spots!"

Theo smiled shyly. "I got such a deal on them too. These are so incredibly good."

Everyone nodded in agreement before swallowing theirs as well. While Blaise, Harry, and Draco were slumped over and enjoying the relaxing feeling of k, Hermione and Theo were starting to feel the acid. Hermione's eyes were slightly glazed over and she was looking up at the night sky as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. When Theo noticed this he looked to the sky to see what was so interesting and ended up seeing all the stars moving slightly into one another, making it seem as though some stars suddenly stopped existing and more were born right before his eyes. When they both pulled their gaze from the sky their eyes met.

Theo smiled. "Hey, do you want to go to the kitchen and get some orange juice? Vitamin C makes you trip harder."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sounds good." Looking over at the boys still slumped on the wall she suddenly felt concerned. "Hey, are you guys going to be all right?"

Draco just scoffed and closed his eyes while getting closer and closer to being flat out on the ground. His body was relaxed, perhaps even _too_ relaxed. He felt totally at peace but there was no way in hell he was moving just yet. Blaise didn't even respond to her. Harry, realizing he was going to have to answer, smiled softy at her.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Go get the orange juice and we'll be riiiight here."

Hermione chuckled. She knew that if they were half as messed up as they looked Harry's word was as good as gold. She and Theo stood up and, with a wave, walked down the stairs. The corridor at the bottom wasn't nearly as dark as she thought it was going to be. Her energy levels were high and she needed something to do in the time it took to get to the kitchen.

"Theo?"

He looked over at her with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to race to the kitchens? I just _need _to run!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to beat you and then have you crying later!" He teased.

Hermione grinned. "Oh, you're going to regret that!"

With that being said she took off down the hallway. A bewildered Theo began running a few seconds later. Soon enough they reached the pear portrait, Hermione being victorious. She giggled at Theo who was panting loudly.

"I won!"

He gave her a joking glare. "Yeah, because you cheated!"

This only made Hermione giggle more. After she regained her composure she reached up, tickled the pear, and stepped into the kitchen with Theo in tow. She was about to ask Theo if he wanted to race to the nearest house elf until she saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than normal. I really wanted to save the next part for the next chapter! )  
It might take a while to update, so please be patient.  
Reviews are appreciated as always!  



	11. That Crazy Old Man

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter related, of course.

I have to appologize in advance for this chapter. It's really serious and incredibly short. I decided to add something new into this story and this chapter is my way of leading into it. It's not my best but I really wanted to update because it's been quite some time. Try to enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**You Shine Brighter Than Anyone**

Chapter 11

Sitting at a small wooden table in the center of the kitchen was Albus Dumbledore. In front of his folded hands sat a small bowl of peppermints and a large, steaming cup of hot cocoa. He seemed to have fallen asleep in the middle of a midnight snack. Unable to believe her good luck, Hermione shot a look at Theo who was still frozen in place.

"On the count of three," she whispered urgently, "we get the hell out of here, okay?"

Theo nodded stiffly and followed Hermione's example of facing the portrait hole that they would soon be running madly for.

"One, two…"

A slight cough made the two friends turn with guilty expressions back towards the kitchen. Hermione focused her blurry vision towards the man sitting at the table while Theo opted to stare at the floor.

"Oh, Headmaster! I didn't see you there!" Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but Hermione continued blabbering on. "Nice night, isn't it? Well, Theo and I will just be heading back to Gryffindor tower now, I'm awfully tired."

With that said she hooked her arm with Theo's and began pulling him back towards the portrait hole. Before they even got two steps towards freedom Dumbledore coughed again.

Hermione turned back around. "Yes, Headmaster?"

He cocked a finger in her direction, beckoning her closer. "Come here, Miss Granger, and bring Mr. Knott with you as well."

Theo gulped quite audibly and stared with deer-caught-in-the-headlight eyes towards Hermione. He was tripping balls and in no way wanted to get close enough to the Headmaster to get caught. Hermione gave him a slight glare and clasped his arm, pulling him towards both herself and Dumbledore at the same time. Together they walked to the wooden table but remained on the other side of it, opposite of their Headmaster, as if that few feet of space might save them.

Dumbledore peered over his half-moon spectacles at the two young students in front of them. Hermione began to get nervous. She knew that it was obvious that she and Theo were under the influence of something illegal. After a few minutes Dumbledore pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and stood.

"I'd like you two to come with me." He said and in a flourish of robes he was across the room and out the door.

Theo and Hermione stood stone still, unable to believe the situation they had gotten themselves into. Theo was the first to snap out of it. He gently elbowed Hermione and they walked out of the door solemnly.

When they got into the corridor they saw Dumbledore patiently waiting for them. The trio walked down the hallway, their footsteps echoing loudly, until they reached a set of stairs that looked horrifyingly familiar to Hermione. Her eyes widened as she began to panic. Dumbledore saw this and raised his eyebrows.

"Ah yes, Miss Granger. I'm quite aware of your other friends late night outings as well. Go up and bring them down to me, will you? I'm much too old to climb all those steps."

Hermione nodded numbly and began taking the steps two at a time. When she reached the top she saw Blaise, Harry, and Draco still slumped against the wall just as they said they would be. As she grew closer Harry looked up.

"Hermione, look! I toooooold you we'd still ---"

With a crazed look Hermione silenced him. "Dumbledore is at the bottom of the stair case. He knows what we've been up to and he sent me up here to bring you guys to him! We have to think of a plan quickly!"

Harry reached out a hand, indicating to Hermione that he needed help up. After she pulled him upright he grasped her shoulders and looked at her with a dreamy look on his face.

"Hermione, look at me. Or better yet, look at the three of us. There's no way we can pass as sober. I'll just go down and take whatever punishment I get. If it comes down to it I'll take the blame for aaaaaall of this so you don't get in trouble."

With that being said Harry stalked over to the staircase and descended. Hermione tried to run after him but felt too dizzy to continue. She settled for walking and began going back down as well. She had only gone down a few steps before she turned around and went back up.

"Are you two coming?" She asked.

Draco opened one eye. "I'm not even sure I can get up, Granger, let alone battle it out with that crazy old man."

"That 'crazy old man' is going to have you expelled or worse if you don't get down there in the next five minutes! Now are you going to get up or not?"

Draco and Blaise looked at one another before slowly nodding. They tried to stand up by themselves but ended up falling back down to the ground with a sheepish look on their face. Draco stuck his hand out to Hermione and Blaise followed suit. With a sigh she helped both boys up. The three teenagers became unlikely allies as they walked down the stairs to the hallway together and tried to prepare themselves for what was sure to be their most frightening experience yet.

* * *

Once again, sorry for how short this was. I'm going to hopefully update with the new twist soon!  
Reviews are appreciated as always. Thanks for reading! 


	12. The Fun Rolls On

_An update, finally!_ I'm so, so sorry to have let this go without an update for so long. Hopefully this will make up for it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything that comes with it.

**

* * *

**

**You Shine Brighter Than Anyone**  
Chapter 12

As Draco, Blaise, and Hermione descended the dark staircase Hermione began to feel a small sensation in the pit of her stomach. At first she was confused but soon enough she realized what was happening. Her eyes widened and her pace down the stairs quickened. Blaise, still relaxed from the Ketamine, stared at her half in alarm and half in a daze.

"Why in the world are you rushing towards the man who is going to get us in trouble?"

Hermione paused and locked eyes with Blaise first and then Draco. "I forgot that I took a G-spot. I feel like I'm going to start rolling soon and I would rather not be being chastised by Dumbledore while that was happening. Don't forget, you guys took some too."

Draco and Blaise looked at each other and then looked back to Hermione. Nothing more needed to be said and a moment later all three teenagers practically ran down the marble stairs. As the reached the last few steps they could hear a conversation going on out in the corridor.

"…so we just decided to get some fresh air."

"Are you telling me that the_ only thing_ you five were doing was getting some fresh air?"

At this moment the remaining three students out of the total five entered the corridor. Harry, still unable to support his own weight, was leaning against the wall trying to look as sober and awake as possible while Dumbledore stood a few feet away still somehow managing to look intimidating while in a sleeping cap. His cup of hot cocoa was still in his hand while steam rose from the cup into the dark air of the hallway. Theo was standing off the side of both Harry and the Headmaster but couldn't tear his eyes away from the steam. Although something in the back of his mind was telling him to act alert and normal the acid was interfering with his ability to comply. Hearing footsteps Dumbledore turned around.

"Ah, here are the rest of your friends. Maybe I can get a truthful answer out of them. Is there any particular reason that all of you are out so late? I know you are all equally well aware of the rules in place."

No one said anything, perhaps hoping that in the silence the issue would be dropped. Unfortunately Dumbledore was not one to give up so easily. As he looked at the face of each young student one in particular caught his eye.

"Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore said softly.

Draco brought his gaze up from there floor, where it previously had rested, and up to the Headmaster's piercing blue eyes.

"Y-yes Headmaster?" Draco winced at his own stuttering. His roll was finally kicking in and the clenching in his jaw was not only painful but was also making it embarrassingly hard to talk.

With a slight smile on his face Dumbledore used his index finger to beckon the slightly shaking young Malfoy heir closer.

When Draco stood directly in front of him Dumbledore began to take in all he saw. Draco's normally porcelain white face was flushed with a bright pink tinge and his normally sneering mouth was alternating between a slight smile and then a grimace as his teeth grinded in what must have been a very uncomfortable manner. His usually stunning blue eyes were barely visible because his pupils were so large that it was as if he had spelled his eye color black. Shaking his head Dumbledore began walking down the corridor, his long silver beard practically touching the ground as he went.

"So _that's _what you were up to. Come, children. Follow me."

Harry, Hermione, Theo, and Blaise all stared at Draco who simply shrugged his shoulders and began following the Headmaster down the dark and sinister looking corridor. They walked in total silence and soon came to one of the many moving staircases that could be found in Hogwarts. The small group began walking up one flight of stairs after another until they reached the end of the stairs. Before them was a blank wall which their Headmaster was standing in front of.

"You may want to hold on to the banisters," he warned. Quickly the slightly terrified but mostly high students gripped the banisters tightly. They were just in time as the staircase sudden swung to the complete opposite wall and secured itself with a dull thud in front of a portrait none of them had seen before. It showed a crystal clear lake surrounded by rare flowers and tall trees. A rainbow framed the sky and in the lake below there was a beautiful mermaid with multicolored scales and blonde hair.

Hermione, always the curious one, turned towards Dumbledore with a confused look

"Wait, aren't we being punished? We must have broken about ten rules tonight!"

Dumbledore looked at her over his wire framed glasses, his blue eyes sparkling.

"No, you five will not be punished. It's understandable that with the stress of your school work and fighting for the Light that you would need to find some kind of release. I'd just prefer that if you decide to partake in these kinds of activities that you would do it in a safer environment than a _tower. _

Hermione and Harry both blushed matching shades of crimson.

Harry was the first to speak. "I'm sorry Headmaster. You're right, that was irresponsible of us. It's the only secluded place I could think of though. Do you have another place in mind?" His words were warm, friendly, and without fear which was an effect of the ecstasy kicking in.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he turned back towards the portrait and stared at the mermaid who resided in the lake. When they had first arrived she seemed to be dozing off but when she saw them staring at her she became instantly alert.

"Hello there Headmaster. What can I do for you? It's awfully late for a visit."

"Hello Morveren. I've a purpose for this room finally. I'd like to open it up if you don't mind."

Morveren smiled winningly at Dumbledore. "No, that wouldn't be a problem at all." The door swung open at her words and revealed a large portrait hole.

Dumbledore turned back towards his rolling and tripping students with a slight smile.

"This place is for your use whenever you desire it. The password is 'haven', so do not forget it. It's past my bedtime so I'll be returning to my quarters. Have fun and be safe. Oh, and try not to wander about the corridors too much, hmm?"

At this Theo and Hermione had to laugh and with waves goodbye all five friends climbed into the portrait hole. Once they were all inside the door and swung shut behind them and closed with a soft thud. As they all looked about the new area their eyes widened and their minds swam. _This was a haven indeed._

* * *

Hopefully it won't take me as long to write and update the next chapter.  
Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated as always. 


End file.
